


Lady Eisner

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Dimileth is the main focus in this fic, F/M, I might add more tags in the future and change the rating, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: After Jeralt ran away from Rhea he decided to go back to Faerghus and restore his house back from the dead raising his daughter as a noble.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this au since like start of the fandom so I'm finally brave enough to create content for it
> 
> Byleth is same as Dimitri's age she's still older considering her canon birthday. But they are born same year
> 
> It's hinted Jeralt is noble from the kingdom his canon middle name is Reus and only nobles has middle names in 3h and he used to be a knight of Faerghus which a lot of nobles do become knights
> 
> I hc Byleth's middle is Sitri after her mother, Jeralt gave her it as memory of her mother and his wife.
> 
> There will be other ships but main focus is Dimileth
> 
> Ships that I'm planning to add
> 
> Sylvedes  
> Fingrid  
> Dedue/Flayn  
> Marinatz  
> and Ashe/Hapi or Ashe/Cyril still haven't decided
> 
> I won't have regular updates I'll update whenever I get a chapter done
> 
> If there any ideas or suggestion with prompts or such feel free to suggest! And I'll see if I can add them in.

Holding his daughter close as he ran, after setting the monastery on fire. He doesn't trust her there's no way she died in childbirth, His request to see his wife one last time was refused.

Jeralt wrapped himself around his mantle, hiding his face in the hood holding his newborn child close to his chest, he kicked his horse to go faster.

There's nowhere to go…. Or is it? He's a noble, maybe he can ask the king for a favour to restore his house to protect his daughter and him. There may be a risk for lady Rhea to find them but the current king wouldn't go and tell the archbishop, he used to have siblings he could ask the king to lie that their relatives wanted to reclaim the nobility.

You will never know until you try, he doesn't have time to sit and think on it, He's heading to Fhirdiad.

Holding her father's hand and her other hugging a lion plush, swinging her legs up and down, she's bored but there nothing she can do much as she's in a carriage on their way to the castle, meeting the royal family. Byleth was told the king wanted her to meet his son, she had no idea to think of it. Her father told her last time she met the king was when she was a few days old three years ago, she rather be at home honestly she doesn't know him she's not that fond of strangers, she haven't stopped swinging her legs up and down since she first got inside.

Jeralt looks at his daughter, he made sure to dress her in warm clothes, a long sleeved black thick dress with fur and a short black thick mantle with fur around the neck and end, a pink ribbon around her neck. Last thing he wants is for Byleth to freeze, he can see she's bored. It's a few hours ride. "Kiddo we are soon there" brushing some hair behind her ear, she didn't react as expected, she just nodded.

The carriage stopped they finally arrived, Byleth jumps out of the seat opening the door. A tall blond man with a funny beard looks at her smiling "You must be Jeralt's daughter" the man comes closer going down on his knee in front of her "Hello I'm Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd king of Faerghus" he continues.

Byleth stares at him, Jeralt steps out of the carriage "Kiddo you have to wait for me before you open the door what if something happened" resting his hand on her head petting it. "Hello your majesty"

Lambert stands up chuckling "She doesn't speak much huh?" Jeralt shakes his head "No she's pretty just talks if she wants something"

Byleth notices a child beside Lambert staring at them, They have short blond hair and blue eyes just like the king, the king notices her staring he smiles gently pushing the child in front of her "This is my son, I was hoping you could be friends, you're same age" he smiles at his son "Why don't yourself to this lovely lady?"

The boy nods giving her a quick bow "I'm Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Nice to meet you- Umm I…. Don't know your name" Byleth stares at him, he seems nervous from her stares he steps backwards unsure what to do.

Jeralt sighs bends down beside Byleth "Introduce yourself sweetheart just like we practiced" she stares at her father for a few seconds nodding, turning to Dimitri who seems a bit uncertain of her.

"I'm… Byleth Sitri Eisner" She takes hold of her skirt with her free hand lifting it up as she bows to the prince.

Dimitri comes closer taking her hand "Let me introduce you to my friends" dragging her with him, Byleth blinks in surprise over how strong he is, nodding as she comes with him.

"Sylvain! Felix! Ingrid! Glenn!" Dimitri yells after his friends who're sitting in the royal garden.

They turn to him seeing Byleth behind him "This is Byleth she's Sir Eisner's daughter" Dimitri introduces her

The blond girl with braids seems excited, she smiles "Hello! I'm Ingrid Brandl Galatea I'm daughter of Count Galatea" Byleth notices that her clothes are patched up and old probably being hand downs.

A blue haired boy runs up to Dimitri holding his hand "You… You not forget me right? We are still friends?" he asks with tears in his eyes.

Dimitri chuckles "Of course not Felix you're all my friends I promised to take care of her for papa!"

An older boy with the same shade of blue takes Felix into his embrace, removing him from Dimitri "Come on now Felix we can all be friends okay?" he looks down at her grinning "I'm Glenn Borin Fraldarius and this cry baby is my younger brother Felix Hugo Fraldarius. We're son of Duke Fraldarius"

Another boy came up grinning. He seemed younger than Glenn but older than her, he took her hand kissing it "Hello my lady I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier I'm son of Margrave Gautier" he winks at her "How a beautiful flower like you doing here?"

Byleth stares at him, she never really had anyone talk to her like this before, Ingrid and Dimitri sighs shaking their heads "Stop bothering her Sylvain" says ingrid irritated.

"I'm not bothering her! right? tell her she's wrong" Sylvain pouts

Byleth takes away her hand from his hold staring at them for a few seconds, her gaze goes down onto the ground she stares at her shoes "...."

Dimitri gently slaps Sylvain's arm "Ouch! What was that for Dimitri??" Dimitri pouts shakes his head "Look at what you did you made her uncomfortable" Ingrid joins in on Dimitri's side "Can't you for once not flirt with every girl you see? I want to be her friend!"

"I do not flirt with every girl I see!" Sylvain defends himself

"You actually do" Glenn joins in

"What Glenn?? I thought we were friends"

"What is flirt?" Felix asks

Byleth stares at the four of them fighting, it's kinda funny to watch "You're funny" she tells them, she smiles at Dimitri.

Dimitri blushes, that smile was so adorable "C-Can you do that smile again?" He asks, Byleth blinks she hesitantly nods and smiles again "Like this?" she asks

Dimitri feels his face heat up "That smile is pretty" he says without thinking.

Byleth face heats up she hides her face in her plush "T-Thank you" Dimitri smiles taking hold of her hand "We're going to become great friends" he turns to the others who were frozen in surprise by Dimitri's compliment to Byleth, Glenn snaps out first nodding "We will"

Byleth realizes she haven't introduced herself she picks up her dress again as she bows down "I'm Byleth Sitri Eisner daughter of Lord Eisner, Nice to meet you all"

Ingrid smiles running up to her hugging her excited "Let's be best friends! I always wanted another friend to listen about knight stories!" 

Byleth nods looking at the others, going up to Dimitri holding his hand staring at the ground "Thank you… for being my friend"

Dimitri smiles "Thank you for being my friend! Let's play in the snow!" holding her hand he runs dragging her with him as the others follow them laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for liking this fic! I'm working on chapter 3 but I want to start with I won't post a chapter unless I started to write a good bit on next chapter or atleast try! I sketched something from this chapter I might finish the drawing later!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Dimilethtrash/status/1350910214753689602?s=19

Running up to Dimitri and Gustav at the training ground, Byleth notices them training with the lance, seems like a popular weapon, she seen her father and Sylvain use them in training too. It's long and sharp. She tried to hold one while her father wasn't looking it was heavier than she expected and she dropped it. Father of course scolded her. Seeing Dimitri training makes her blood pump in excitement, she wants to join. She would love to train with Dimitri. She and Dimitri are 5 now, traditionally the age in Faerghus you start wielding a weapon.

"Let me join" she says. Dimitri looks over to Byleth smiling brightly, trying not to laugh at her tone, it sounds like a deman more like a request if he didn't know her better he would assume she was ordering them around, but that's not how she is, he's happy to see his best friend excited to.train with her as well. Gustav shakes his head "No his highness has to focus on his training you will just distract him"

Byleth looks down at the ground, a small pout forms on her lips, she really wanted to join to learn how to wield a weapon, she always watched her father train. He didn't want to let her learn how to fight just yet. Dimitri looks at her noticing her adorable pout. 'Cute' he thought, even how cute it was he didn't want her to be upset. Dimitri turns to Gustav, shaking his head "I won't train if Bylie doesn't join" he states, letting go of his weapon.

He runs over to Byleth hugging her, Gustav's eyes widen, not believing what the prince just did "But your highness you have to train! I'll tell his majesty if you skip training"

Dimitri doesn't even budge by Gustav's words, He knows his father will take his side, taking Byleth's small warm hand into his holding it gently so as not to hurt her. He smiles "Let's play hide and seek!" Byleth looks at Gustav then at Dimitri, intertwining their fingers she nods.

Gustav sighs in defeat "Okay she can join our training" Dimitri stops in his track, looking over at Gustav happy "But if she gets hurt you're the one that has to explain to her father" he continues picking up the training lance and getting a training sword for Byleth.

Byleth shakes her head "I'm not fragile" following Dimitri back to the training grounds, accepting the sword Gustav hands over to her.

Dimitri accepts the lance "I believe in you Bylie!" Byleth nods smiling at him "Thank you Didi" he feels warm, her smile is so adorable and pretty.

Gustav explains the basics for Byleth, surprised how quickly picks it up, it's easy to perform, she swings the sword at Gustav he doesn't budge but that's expected. Dimitri hits harder than her but he's more unsure with his swings, she can see he's having fun.

After an hour Gustav puts his axe down "We will end it here, I have to go home I'll be back next week"

Dimitri nods catching his breath "Yes sir, I hope Annette is doing well" Byleth tilts her head 'Annette? who's that' she thinks to herself

"Annette is my daughter, Lady Byleth." Gustav explains noticing her confusion. "She's doing well your highness, maybe one day you two can meet"

"Absolutely see you next week!" Dimitri says, he takes hold of Byleth's hand, he runs into the castle with her laughing "Let's go inside and play!" he laughs. Byleth nods holding onto his hand squeezing his hand giggling.

"Byleth! Dimitri! over here" Ingrid yells at the other side of the castle waving to them.

"Is it just me or are they very close?" Sylvain mentions

Glenn nods in agreement "They are very close"

Felix pouts "No! Dimitri is my best friend!" they look over at him, Felix crosses his arms "I'm supposed to be close to him not Byleth!" 

Ingrid pats Felix's head "Dimitri can have multiple best friends Felix" Felix looks at her in shock he never thought of that before.

"Really???"

Ingrid nods "Really"

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asks as he arrives with Byleth still holding her hand.

"Felix is just jealous of Byleth" Glenn snorts as Felix slaps his arm "You weren't supposed to tell him!" Felix whines, Glenn laughs at his brother's pathetic slap, Felix pouts harder crossing his arms.

Dimitri laughs "It's okay Felix you're still a dear friend of mine!" he assures him, Felix smiles wide taking Dimitri's other hand.

"We will be friends forever!" Felix says joyfully.

Everyone nods smiling, Ingrid hugs Glenn "I heard you did well on the last sword session with your father Glenn"

Glenn grins "Of course I did. I'm great at the sword!"

Byleth grabs Glenn's jacket, maybe he can teach her how to swing the sword too, it was so much fun. Glenn looks at her in confusion "I'm not Dimitri?" he tells her with one of his eyebrows raised.

Byleth tilts her head, she knows that he isn't why would he say that "I know you're not Didi…. I want you to teach me the sword"

Glenn and Sylvain snort "Didi???" they say together trying hard not to laugh, Dimitri's face turns red "H-Hey! Don't make fun of me! She was too cute! I couldn't tell her no" they laugh trying not to fall over.

"Sheesh be nice it's an adorable nickname for Dimitri" Ingrid shakes her head at Sylvain and her fiancé.

"Yeah don't make fun of Dimitri" Felix joins in.

Byleth looks like a question mark, why are they laughing did she say something funny "Didi? Did I do something wrong"

Dimitri shakes of his embarrassment "No they are just bullying me" he assures her, glaring at them "She's the only one allowed to call me that!"

Glenn and Sylvain calm down from their laughing fit "Okay okay as you wish Dimitri" Sylvain snorts

Glenn takes a deep breath before turning to Byleth "Of course I can help you with your sword!" he smiles.

Byleth nods bowing to him "Thank you Glenn"

Dimitri grabs Byleth hands dragging her away pouting "I don't want to play with them anymore"

Byleth doesn't understand why but decides not to ask why, Dimitri already looks upset enough, so the least she can do is go with him to his room to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanted to add that because Byleth is a noble Jeralt doesn't want her to be well known for fighting because it can spread out faster so he wants to wait till she's a bit older so she can understand not to get in trouble
> 
> Follow me on twitter & tumblr @dimilethtrash
> 
> Join my f!dimileth discord ♡ https://discord.gg/uhcNYfR (must be 18+ but it's both sfw and nsfw)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth are 12 in this chapter there some minor Ingrid/Felix (unrecuired in this chapter) in the begining but then it's Dimileth

Ingrid giggles accepting the flower Glenn gives her, her face blushing adorable pink smiling. Felix watched from around the corner, pain in his heart he's jealous he wants to be the one who makes her happy, not Glenn. Why couldn't he be Ingrid's fiancé? only if he was born earlier, then their parents wouldn't have made Glenn her fiancé. His hands grips the wall tighter, he's happy for them but deep down he knows he's jealous and wants Ingrid to be with him not Glenn. That her smiles are because of him. He knows he has to get over her… But it's hard to get over a crush you had for 10 years.

Felix walks away clenching his fists tight, He'll never be like Glenn he's already got assigned as a royal knight a month ago. He sighs it's better just to bury his feelings than making it complicated between the three of them.

"N-No! I don't have a crush on Byleth!" stutters a voice

Felix looks where the voice comes from seeing Sylvain smirking at a blushing tomato red prince, obviously trying to tease him to get reactions out of him. Felix snorts coming over to them "You obviously do Dimitri~" he teases his best friend. Instead of being depressed over his crush, he can at least make fun of Dimitri's love life.

Dimitri looks over at Felix in horror "Not you too Felix!"

Ingrid and Glenn come over "What's all these commotion about?" asks Glenn holding Ingrid's hand

Sylvain laughs "Dimitri is denying his crush on Lady Eisner~" Sylvain teases Dimitri.

His cheeks grow redder shaking his head "I don't have a crush!" claims Dimitri but no one believes him.

Ingrid giggles "Why do you always spend time with her and then gush about her when she's not around then?"

Dimitri glances away pouting, why are all his friends targeting him? "I like spending time with her…. every time I'm near her I feel light headed in a good way and warm sometimes my stomach flutters…. Her smile and laughter is so beautiful and I wish to protect it" he confesses

Glenn and Sylvain snorts, Dimitri looks at them in horror, his face is red as it can be "Don't make fun of me!" he pouts

Glenn shakes his head smiling "Dimitri you just described a crush"

Ingrid smiles "It's adorable Dimitri your crush is cute" the other nods in agreement.

"Oh" Dimitri says. He assumed he wanted to be best friends with Byleth. "But it could just be I want to be best friends with her!" he counters

Sylvain smirks "Do you want to hold her hand and kiss her?"

Dimitri's face heats up "K-Kiss her???" Kissing Byleth? He had dreams of kissing her but that's only platonic right? His father kisses his cheeks all the time so there's no way it's romantic right?

Sylvain laughs his smirk is wide "Oh you want to kiss her?" he fake cries "Oh my Dimitri is growing up"

Clenching his fists, why can't he just drop it? "Shut up Sylvain! So what if I want to kiss her? It's a totally normal thing to do! Father kisses my cheek and Lord Jeralt kisses Byleth cheek too!" his face must be beat red he can hear Glenn snort, Ingrid and Felix giggle.

Sylvain winks wagging his finger "Ah ha I mean on her lips"

Dimitri freezes "H-Her lips?!?" that's absurd! That's only reserved to lovers, the thought of Byleth kissing someone else with her soft lips on another set of lips makes his heart clench "That's absurd Sylvain! T-That's only for lovers!"

Glenn chuckles, "Now now your highness we seen how you look at her. Don't you want to kiss her lips no?"

"GLENN!" Dimitri squeaks looking at him with wide eyes "I-I I'm… I-I'm…" his cheeks are hot he cannot form a sentence he wants to die from all embarrassment, shutting his eyes close he doesn't think he can take this teasing anymore.

"Fine! What if I have a crush on Byleth! What if I want to kiss her!" He exclaims.

"Y-You want to kiss me?"

Dimitri hearts stops, opening his eyes he sees Byleth in front of him staring at him with wide eyes, face adorable red. 'No no no I cannot lose her, Dimitri you idiot' he panicked to himself as he was dying on the inside ready to lose his best friend.

"I-" Dimitri couldn't get words out.

Sylvain and Glenn look guilty, they probably feel like it's their fault for teasing him so, which to be honest is their fault.

Byleth says nothing, going up to him taking his hand, He looks up into her face, she is still blushing red.

"W-What if I like you and w-what if I want to kiss you too" Byleth finally says after some silence.

Dimitri's face goes even redder, it's adorable she wants to kiss his adorable face and see his reactions. She can hear the others going away to give them alone time.

Dimitri pulls her in for a short kiss on her lips, her head feels like it's spinning. It was just a second long but it felt like 5 minutes, she was left breathless. He holds her hands he's shaking or maybe it's her she's also shaking, her body feels warm something is fluttering in her stomach.

Dimitri takes a deep breath "R-Remember when we were 4 and I said I wanted you to be my wife?" she stares at him where is this going? the aderliine still high in her shaking she tries her best to nod.

"Well I-I like one day that t-to be true" Dimitri takes a deep breath, his shaking stopped, he looks at her with a serious expression "Please! I beg of you date me I understand if you don't want to"

Byleth feels like time stopped around her, everything else but Dimitri is blurry in her vision she nods "Y-Yes" she hides her face in Dimitri's neck blushing "I would love that" she mumbles.

Dimitri gasps picking her up throwing her in the air, Byleth squeaks in surprise but Dimitri quickly catches her, she looks down at him seeing him smile wide "Thank you Bylie"

She smiles, he can be so adorable sometimes she wraps her arms around him kissing the top of his head "Thank you Didi" They both laugh together as Dimitri spins them around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started on next chapter hint it's about how Byleth wants something and Jeralt is refusing letting her have it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say Rhea is mentioned in this fic I want to make it clear I love Rhea so no Rhea hate in the comments.
> 
> Byleth has longer hair in this fic same lenght as Mercedes considering they weren't on the move she grew it out long it'll be changed next chapter where she cuts it for her normal lenght for officers academy
> 
> https://twitter.com/Dimilethtrash/status/1352355841081561090 here is the outfit she's wearing in this chapter

Byleth feels irritated, eyebrow twitching she never was much for expressions, she still barely talks, she only talks with Dimitri or if there something she wants or needs something, why isn't she allowed to go? Everyone else is going Didi, Ingrid, Felix, Sylvain even Dedue so why not her? "No?" she asks.

"You heard me no is a no" Jeralt tells her, handing back the acceptance letter.

"Why not?" Byleth asks, slamming her hand on the desk. Dimitri looks awkward not knowing if he should intervene between them.

Her father doesn't even bat an eye "Because I said so"

"That's not an explanation to why" Byleth counters

"And I don't care, No is a no Kiddo" he replies turning his attention back to the documents he was working on

"Why am I never allowed to get anything I want?" Byleth asks glaring at her father crossing her arms

Jeralt raises an eyebrow "Like what?"

"I wasn't allowed to train combat until last year while everyone else started at age 5" Byleth points out

"You're a lady you shouldn't fight only reason I thought you was for self defence considering the incident last year" Jeralt counters Byleth feels her blood boiling she hates that argument because she knows her father doesn't think like that he knows what she is capable of and it doesn't add up when Ingrid talks about knighthood with him he just smiles and gives her some tips. How fun he had when he was teaching her combat, he had the time of his life laughing, teaching her techniques, he was proud and smug that she surpassed her friends even if she had years of training behind, little did he know she sneaked in training with Dimitri behind his back even if it wasn't a lot but it gave enough time for her to escape.

"Well Ingrid is a lady and she started at age 5! And for goodness sake stop saying that you know you hate using that argument!" she can see every time he uses it he gets a bit bitter like he just wanted to punch himself so why does he keep using it? Byleth takes a deep breath "Then on top of that you refused to let Dimitri... My lover for goodness sake, sleep in my room and made him take the guest 

room on another floor. It's the same in Fhirdiad, when we're over at his place you force me to sleep in same guest room as you"

Jeralt huffs tapping the quill on the document he's working on "Over my dead body I let anyone sleep in same bed or touch you like that, you have to wait for your wedding day"

Dimitri puts his hand on her shoulder "Byleth I understand your frustration, I do I would love to have you with me, but I know he cares about you… after that incident from last year he may be worried that might happen again, he's afraid if you're far away from him he might not be able to protect you" he looks at her with worry and sincerity in his eyes, she swallows biting her lip, refusing to meet his gaze, deep down she knows Dimitri is right.

Clenching her fists she still has nightmares from that incident, her anxiety flows through her body thinking of it "I know but…" she says glancing down at her feet, trying to shake off the shivers and memories from it.

Dimitri looks at Jeralt bowing down to him, she feels confused why is he bowing down? "Lord Eisner! please let lady Byleth go to the officers academy! I beg of you I swear on the honour of a knight and a prince of Faerghus I will protect your daughter!" he exclaims.

Both She and Jeralt got caught off guard by the prince, she reaches out to him, it's a sweet gesture but she feels a bit embarrassed "It's alright Dimitri"

Jeralt grumbles tapping the desk "The truth is there's a horrible person at the officers academy…."

Byleth blinks that's news to her he never mentioned about it before, but her father never talks about his past or her mother either. Jeralt rubs back of his head "She's the reason I went into hiding and restored my house"

Dimitri looks confused "Why would you go into hiding? You're the famous jeralt the blade breaker a former captain of the knight of seiros, surely if there was trouble you could just use your position- "

Jeralt raises his hand "I'll stop you right there kid there even people I'm afraid to face" he glances over at Byleth, she notices sadness in his glance but why? "Don't tell anyone about this your highness you will put both me and Byleth at risk of execution"

Dimitri taken by surprise by what he says but quickly recovers and nods "I promise not to tell anyone"

Jeralt sighs "It's lady Rhea, the archbishop"

Dimitri blinks taken back "Lady Rhea?" Byleth has no idea who that is, her father raised her outside religion he always said the religion was just ridiculous.

He nods, Byleth can see he's shaking in fear "She… killed my wife… Byleth's mother after that I started a fire and fled. Only the royal family and some trusted nobles knows my true identity everyone else thinks I'm a distant family member to Jeralt the blade breaker as you know on paper my name is Geralt"

Byleth just stares at her father, it was a lot to take in, he never told her how her mother passed and now he's telling her she was murdered by no other than the archbishop of all people. She feels angry this was hidden from her for so long at the same time she can't find herself to be angry, there must been a reason to why he never told her.

Dimitri seems to have a hard time believing what he says, trying to process the information, he looks confused "But if your name is Geralt why not just send Byleth as Geralt's child not yours?"

Jeralt shakes his head "It's not that easy. Byleth looks exactly like her mother, almost a copy of her, on top of that her middle name is her mother's name, Rhea will know and she will take her from me" he takes a deep breath, his voice cracks up as he speaks gritting his teeth, she never seen her father so… vulnerable before "I just don't want to lose her, my daughter which is all I have left. I already lost my wife and I almost lost my daughter last year in that incident" he confesses. 

Dimitri just stands there thinking after a while he looks determined "If she even lays a finger on Byleth she will have to deal with the kingdom! Byleth will go to the officers academy as Byleth not just as Byleth Sitri Eisner but as Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the prince of Faerghus's fiancé!"

Byleth and Jeralt looks at him surprised, fiancé? but they aren't engaged "What?" she says stunned not knowing what else to say

Dimitri takes her hands into his, looking into her eyes with his icy blue eyes that she loves, determined "Marry me Byleth! I wanted to wait until we graduated but if it means to protect you from the archbishop and serve it as a warning to her so be it! I'll even marry you if it means keeping her hands off you!"

Her cheeks heats up bright red, he's so serious about it. Would he be willing to marry her?

Jeralt burst out laughing "You're really something" he goes serious looking Dimitri dead in the eye "You promise to protect her if you do?"

Dimitri nods, she notices he looks dead serious himself "Yes I'll do anything for her" Byleth blushes, she feels warm knowing he loves her, he looks over to her taking her hand and kissing it. It's a small gesture but it makes her so happy.

Dimitri goes down on one knee looking up at her with a smile "I said that I was going to wait but if it means you will be safe under my protection I'll do anything for you" he says kissing her hand glancing up to her. She feels butterflies in her stomach. She knows what he will ask but it still makes her anxious. Also happy that he wants to marry her "Byleth Sitri Eisner, will you marry me?" he asks, pulling out a ring from his pocket.

Byleth eyes widen when did he get that? it's silver with a blue gem, she can see the crest of Blaiddyd engraved in it. Dimitri stares nervously at her waiting for her answer, there are so many things going through her head. Wait, that's his birth mother's old wedding ring that he inherited from her, he's giving it to her? of all people. Her mouth feels dry, should she really accept such a treasured ring.

Dimitri seems to notice her worry, kissing her hand again "Don't worry I promised giving this to the one I would marry and I love you with all my heart it would be a pleasure seeing you wear this ring" he ensures her

Byleth feels warm, she can't believe how far they got, they met when they were 3, nodding "Yes, Yes Dimitri I will marry you" she cries, her cheeks turn wet with tears.

Jeralt was taken aback by her tears, probably because this is the first time she ever cried, but she can't help it. She's so happy. Dimitri slides the ring on her finger then kisses it, he stands up taking her into his embrace, he cries softly himself too "Thank you beloved"

Dimitri faces her father with a serious expression "I will announce our engagement this week so when we go to school everyone already knows"

Jeralt sighs heavily, rubbing back of his head, his expression seem sad but happy on same time "Thank you, your highness please protect my daughter she's the only one I have left"

Dimitri nods "I will lord Jeralt, I won't let anyone hurt her." he faces Byleth, cupping her chin.

Byleth smiles, she loves when he does that. He bends over for a kiss smiling, she returns the kiss back. The taste of his rough but soft lips are addicting to her. Chamomile mixed with iron not everyone likes it but for her it tastes amazing and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start in the academy days and will continue as such for a while and I will add more ships then and write them too if anyone has suggestions for prompts or such to happen just tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @Dimilethtrash
> 
> Here's Byleth outfit I tried my best to describe Byleth's outfit I drew it for Dimileth week in 2020 https://twitter.com/Dimilethtrash/status/1315628226232889344?s=19


End file.
